The objective of this study is to assess the maximum tolerance of SU101 when given as a series of four weekly, four hour infusions. SU101 is a synthetic platelet derived growth factor inhibitor. PDGF is one of several growth factors implicated in the abnormal growth of many types of cancer. SU101 inhibits receptor phosphorylation DNA synthesis and cell cycle progression that follow interaction of PDGF with its receptors.